


It's like magic

by daisy_illusive



Category: 1The9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Para DoYum, JinSung solo era un amigo más, un amigo como cualquiera de los demás —quizás un poco más especial porque son amigos desde siempre— hasta que, como por arte de magia, se dio cuenta de que JinSung no era como los demás.





	It's like magic

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para celebrar el debut de 1THE9 (hace milenios que la tengo rondando por el ordenador y no se me ocurrió subirla al final)

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró DoYum, tendiéndole un pequeño paquetito envuelto que había estado guardando hasta la hora de la comida a JinSung—. Creo que te va a gustar.

JinSung dejó de comer, dejando la cuchara a mitad de camino entre el plato y su boca y alzó su cabeza para mirar fijamente a DoYum, frente a él. Sus ojos fueron entre su cara y la mano con la que le tendía el regalo, sorprendido probablemente. Al ver que no hacía movimiento alguno para coger el paquete, el chico lo movió un poco hacia él, acercándoselo, provocando que su amigo finalmente reaccionara y soltara la cuchara en la sopa para después alargar la mano y coger el regalo que DoYum le estaba tendiendo. Aún, después de aquello, le dedicó un par de miradas antes de dedicarse a romper el colorido papel de mariposas moradas con sus prácticamente inexistentes uñas hasta que abrió un pequeño agujero.

—No me lo puedo creer —murmuró TaeWoo, acercándose al regalo después de ver una esquina del mismo—. ¿Le has regalado el juego de la _play_ que dijo el otro día que quería?

DoYum se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del chico y después le regaló una sonrisa a JinSung, que lo miraba como si no se pudiera creer que le hubiera comprado aquello para su cumpleaños, antes de volver a enfocarse en su comida como si no hubiera sido nada del otro mundo. Realmente para comprarlo lo único que había tenido que hacer era sacar un poco de dinero de su hucha después de escuchar a su amigo hablar de que había visto un _gameplay_ de aquel juego y le había encantado, pero no tenía pasta para comprárselo. Tampoco le había costado demasiado y le debía un buen regalo porque JinSung le había comprado el último álbum de BTS en edición limitada para su cumpleaños apenas hacía un mes y era lo mejor que le habían regalado nunca jamás.

—Espero que te acuerdes de que mi cumpleaños es dentro de nada —dijo TaeWoo, mientras DoYum comenzaba a comer de nuevo, ajeno al revuelo que se había formado entre sus amigos, quienes se habían acercado a JinSung para ver el regalo.

—Yo de ti no tendría muchas esperanzas —murmuró YongHa, desde la otra punta de la mesa, donde parecía que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la conversación porque seguía comiendo tranquilamente—. Mi cumpleaños fue en enero y aún no he recibido regalo alguno.

—_Same_ —dijo SungWoon, que se había acercado por detrás de JinSung para ver bien el juego—. Mi cumpleaños fue diciembre y tampoco tengo regalo todavía.

DoYum se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo antes de que la sopa se le quedara fría, que la comida de aquel día en el comedor le gustaba. Podía ser que no fuera un amigo especialmente atento para aquellas cosas y que, a no ser que escuchara algo que alguien quisiera mucho, no se dignaba a comprar regalos de cumpleaños o los entregaba muy tarde, pero era un buen amigo en el resto de las cosas.

—A vosotros al menos os felicitó —dijo JunSeo, a su lado, dándole un codazo en las costillas—. El pasado cumpleaños ni siquiera me mandó un mensaje, ni me lo dijo en clase… ni cuando salimos al pc bang para celebrarlo jugando.

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado —replicó a su amigo, pero este ya estaba de morros.

—Al menos vosotros recibís regalos y felicitaciones de su parte —murmuró TaekHyeon—. Como mi cumpleaños es en verano después de las vacaciones ni se acuerda de mí.

Bueno… igual era un poco despistado con lo de los cumpleaños de sus amigos, pero realmente era un buen amigo y les tenía aprecio a todos ellos. DoYum se apuntó mentalmente estar atento a lo que dijeran sus amigos para regalarles algo de lo que quisieran en recompensa por los últimos regalos de cumpleaños no entregados.

—Solo tiene en estima a JinSung —comentó YeChan.

DoYum alzó la cabeza porque no recordaba que cuando se hubieran sentado el chico estuviera allí y pudo ver cómo su amigo acababa de llegar con la bandeja del almuerzo junto a SeungHwan. Debían de haber tenido alguna reunión de delegados o algo relacionado con aquello para haber llegado tan tarde al comedor, cuando SeungHwan era de los más rápidos en salir de clase a la hora de la comida.

—Coincido contigo en eso —dijo SeungHwan, sentándose a la mesa—. Está más pendiente de JinSung de lo que lo está del resto de nosotros todos juntos… probablemente le debe de dedicar un 90% de su amor a JinSung y el 10% restante nos lo llevamos nosotros.

—Repartíoslo entre vosotros —comentó TaekHyeon—, a mí no me dedica absolutamente nada de atención.

El chico acabó agachando su cabeza sin saber qué podía decir para disculpar su comportamiento porque, aunque él creía que sí que estaba siendo buen amigo para ellos, al parecer realmente no lo estaba siendo tanto. Él trataba de prestarles atención a todos y hacer miles de cosas con todos ellos, pero JinSung era su vecino y su compañero de clase de toda la vida y llevaban conociéndose desde siempre, era algo normal que quizás le prestara un poco más de atención a él que a los demás.

—No digáis esas cosas —murmuró JinSung, alzando la voz por primera vez—. DoYumie os quiere a todos, ¿verdad? —el chico alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo antes de asentir lentamente—. ¿Veis?

—_Coughcoughwhippedcoughcough_ —dijo TaeWoo entre toses falsas.

DoYum pudo ver cómo las orejas de JinSung se volvían de color rojo intenso después de aquello y cómo agachaba la cabeza para mirar el plato mientras el resto de sus amigos soltaban una carcajada general. DoYum se sentía perdido porque no había entendido realmente el comentario de TaeWoo y tampoco el por qué de la reacción de JinSung a este, como si entre sus amigos hubiera una broma que él se hubiera perdido o de la que no lo habían hecho partícipe y fue un momento raro. Sin embargo, a DoYum no le dio tiempo a pensar realmente en aquello porque la conversación cambió rápidamente de tercio y tan solo después de unos minutos el chico ya se había olvidado de ello.

~~

—JinSung trae loquitas a todas las niñas de mi clase —murmuró JunSeo, sentándose sobre el pupitre de DoYum en un descanso entre clases, señalando con su cabeza hacia el lugar en el que su amigo estaba hablando con uno de los chicos de su clase y como varias de las chicas que se encontraban cerca estaban suspirando de amor por él—, pero loquitas…

DoYum asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa a JinSung, que había mirado en su dirección y había saludado a JunSeo. Lo que había dicho su amigo era algo de lo que era consciente. El chico tenía también a las chicas de su clase bebiendo los vientos por él, era normal que en las otras clases también fuera de aquella manera. Aunque le extrañaba que no estuvieran también loquitas por JunSeo, porque en su clase las había que morirían porque éste estuviera en su clase para poder verlo a todas horas. Y no es que DoYum prestara realmente atención a los cuchicheos de las chicas, simplemente le había tocado un asiento en el que estaba rodeado por todas partes de las chicas y estas se pasaban el rato hablando de quiénes eran los más guapos del instituto y con quiénes querían salir. Debido a aquello, muchas veces había avisado a sus amigos de que iban a recibir una confesión, para que al menos no les pillara por sorpresa —como él simplemente era un ente al que no le prestaban atención alguna, tenía al menos la ventaja de enterarse de todo sin que ellas se dieran cuenta—.

—Es popular —murmuró—. La verdad es que casi que todos sois populares entre las chicas… menos TaeWoo y yo, los demás os las lleváis de calle.

—Es _muy_ popular —replicó JunSeo, haciendo hincapié en el “muy”—. Algún día se echará novia y dejará de estar con nosotros a todas horas… lo echaremos de menos.

—Puede que deje de juntarse con vosotros —le dijo—, es mi vecino de enfrente y llevamos desde que nacimos juntos, no creo que deje de buscarme un ratillo para estar conmigo.

—Uy… ¿no te acuerdas del semestre pasado? —cuestionó el chico—. Casi perdemos a YeChan porque empezó a salir con aquella chica, ni caso le hacía a YongHa y todos sabemos que llevan mil años casadísimos.

DoYum no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario final porque aquello era muy real, pero al recordar de verdad lo que había sucedido el semestre anterior, cuando YeChan había accedido a salir con una de las niñas de su clase, se le pusieron los pelillos de los brazos de punta. Su amigo se había visto completamente absorbido en la relación y para él no existía absolutamente nadie más que la chica, se había desvivido por ella y ella luego le había puesto los cuernos con un chico de otro instituto. Ellos se habían enterado antes que YeChan del asunto y no habían podido evitar contárselo porque no querían que sufriera, no obstante, éste no les había hecho caso y casi había cortado relaciones con ellos… hasta que vio con sus propios ojos lo que le habían dicho y, entonces, al final cortó con ella y les pidió perdón.

Se pasó meses siendo un zombi después de todo aquello y todos lo habían pasado realmente mal, tanto durante el tiempo que los había ignorado como después porque no podían hacer nada para alegrarlo. Al final, YongHa lo había invitado un fin de semana a su casa para que estudiaran juntos y al lunes siguiente, YeChan estaba mucho mejor, así que, desde ese momento, todos los demás tenían la teoría de que por fin habían admitido mutuamente que estaban enamorados del otro desde el inicio de los tiempos, aunque aún no habían hecho de dominio público aquello.

Pero DoYum no podía ver a JinSung comportándose de aquella forma con todos, mucho menos con él. Llevaban conociéndose desde que habían nacido y habían estado juntos desde entonces y, aunque a lo largo de todos aquellos años se habían peleado por gilipolleces alguna que otra vez y no se habían hablado durante una semana, siempre habían resuelto todos sus problemas y siempre estarían juntos. Siempre había sido así y el chico sabía que aquello no podría cambiar de ninguna forma porque se habían acostumbrado a tener en su vida al otro constantemente y separarse sería algo extraño, que no estaba seguro de que pudieran sobrellevar realmente. Eran los mejores amigos y estarían siempre el uno para el otro.

—No lo creo —le respondió a JunSeo—. No creo que aunque se eche novia me deje de lado.

—Bueno… si tú lo dices…

La respuesta de JunSeo hizo que el chico se sintiera un poco ansioso, sobre todo el tono que había usado en ella, como si estuviera cansado de algo y DoYum quiso preguntarle a qué se debía aquello; pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, el timbre sonó y el chico tuvo que volver a su clase, dejando a DoYum con la palabra en la boca. No obstante, durante el resto de horas de clase, no paró de pensar en ello, recordando por ello lo que había sucedido en la hora del almuerzo, recordando cómo sus amigos parecían saber algo que él no sabía, algo importante, por lo que se sintió un poco mosqueado.

¿Qué era aquello que todos los demás sabían y él no? Tenía que concernir a JinSung, porque no podía ser casualidad que después de la conversación del almuerzo, JunSeo hubiera ido hasta allí para hablar sobre el chico, para hablar de algo tan obvio como que tenía locas a las niñas de su clase y para mosquearlo con el tema de que podía separarse de él. ¿Acaso JinSung se había echado novia y se lo había dicho a todos los demás menos a él? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para decirle aquello tan importante y se iba a ir alejando de él? DoYum sintió una opresión en su pecho por pensar en aquello. No, no podía ser posible.

~~

Los siguientes días, DoYum se marcó el objetivo de tratar de averiguar si JinSung estaba saliendo con alguien o no y se pasó junto a él prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día, quedándose en su casa incluso y durmiendo con él, viviendo en el piso de enfrente en lugar de en el suyo, yendo con su amigo a clases, volviendo de ellas, acompañándolo a todos los recados y mirando por encima del hombro algunas de sus conversaciones. No tuvo más que estar de aquella forma un par de días para darse cuenta de que JinSung no estaba saliendo con absolutamente nadie, tal y como le había insinuado JunSeo; sin embargo, DoYum pudo ver en el chico un cambio del que no se había dado cuenta antes, un cambio leve y significativo que prácticamente era invisible.

Cuando estaban juntos, JinSung sonreía mucho más que cuando estaban con otras personas. Podía ser que DoYum se hubiera dado cuenta antes que mientras que para los demás, su amigo a veces no tenía aquellas brillantes sonrisas que le dedicaba a él, a él siempre se las mostraba, pero no se había fijado en que solo esas sonrisas eran para él y para nadie más.

Sin embargo, el cambio más grande entre ambos había sido que JinSung ya no quería que se ducharan juntos. Cuando se habían quedado el uno en la casa del otro, siempre se habían metido en la bañera juntos, siempre habían hecho el capullo y habían llenado el baño de agua. Pero en aquella ocasión, el chico se había duchado mientras DoYum todavía dormía y no lo había esperado para hacerlo juntos y cuando le había preguntado, lo único que le había contestado era que “ya no eran niños y tenían que lavarse solos” mientras la punta de sus orejas se había vuelto de un rojo brillante. El chico no entendió el por qué, el verano anterior se habían duchado juntos en un par de ocasiones y realmente nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Su investigación no lo llevó a dar con el quid de la cuestión, solo le hizo averiguar que JinSung no estaba saliendo con nadie, pero no saber qué era lo que todos los demás sí sabían sobre su mejor amigo, mientras que él no sabía nada. Le había intentado preguntar también en esos días, pero no vio la oportunidad de preguntarlo y al final no pudo hacerlo. Sin embargo, eso no iba a quedar así ni de coña, iba a averiguarlo todo, aunque tuviera que amenazar a alguien.

Su investigación no había terminado. Para nada. No lo haría hasta que no se enterara de qué era lo que estaba pasando.

~~

Primero lo intentó con JunSeo, ya que había sido el chico el que lo había mosqueado con todo aquello y le había recordado lo que había sucedido en el almuerzo del día del cumpleaños de JinSung pero, aunque trató de que soltara prenda, éste no le dijo absolutamente nada. Bueno, sí le dijo algo, pero algo que lo dejó todavía más confuso de lo que ya lo estaba, así que, realmente no le había servido de nada. Porque JunSeo le había dicho que tenía quedarse cuenta por él mismo de lo que sucedía y que ninguno de ellos le podía explicar lo que era. Obviamente, DoYum se sintió un poco traicionado por ello; sin embargo, no desesperó porque tenía otros seis amigos a los que echar mano.

Sin embargo, por mucho que el chico trató de sonsacarles a sus amigos qué narices era lo que estaba pasando, qué era lo que todos sabían pero él no y por mucho que trató de amenazarlos con hacerles la vida imposible, ninguno lo tomó en serio realmente porque sabían que era incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca y al final acabó tal y como había empezado, sin entender absolutamente nada. DoYum sí que se sintió frustrado en ese momento, se sintió demasiado frustrado porque quería saber las cosas, quería entender qué era lo que pasaba y, sobre todo, comprender por qué cada vez que pensaba en lo que JunSeo le había comentado le dolía el pecho porque el corazón se le encogía dentro de su cuerpo y le hacía daño.

DoYum nunca se había sentido de aquella forma, porque el chico siempre había dado por hecho que estar junto a JinSung era algo que sería infinito, que su amistad de años no se acabaría en ningún momento y de ninguna forma, que no tendrían ningún motivo para dejar de hablarse o de verse porque se conocían perfectamente y sabían qué era lo que le molestaba al otro. A DoYum jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que podría llegar un momento en el que aquello no fuera de esa forma y se separaran, ya no se volvieran a hablar o ver nunca más, por eso le debía de doler el pecho de aquella forma, porque después de hablar con el resto de sus amigos sentía que en cualquier momento su amistad con JinSung podría llegar al final y aquello no le gustaba nada, no le hacía bien, no podía imaginarse cómo llegaría a ser su vida sin el chico cerca.

~~

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el cumpleaños de JinSung, dos semanas en las que DoYum no había parado de darle vueltas a las cosas y en las que había seguido tratando que el resto de sus amigos tuvieran la decencia de explicarle qué narices pasaba… pero sus amigos nunca habían sido personas decentes, así que, había seguido todo exactamente igual. Porque, aunque el chico había tratado de seguir el consejo que JunSeo le había dado, no había podido encontrar por él mismo la respuesta a nada, ya que ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran las preguntas que tenía que hacerse para encontrar la dichosa explicación. Por lo tanto, todo seguía igual. Seguía sabiendo que sus amigos sabían cosas por sus miradas y comentarios, peor sin saber realmente el qué.

Se sentía traicionado, bastante traicionado, de hecho, porque él nunca había hecho nada parecido antes, nunca había tenido en ascuas a ninguno de sus amigos con un tema que le concerniera. Por eso, probablemente había acabado alejándose un poco de todos ellos, porque les tenía un poco de rencor y, lo más probable era que, por ese alejamiento, finalmente algo se hubiera removido en el corazón de sus amigos, ya que, TaekHyeon había acabado acercándose a él en un almuerzo en el que había decidido sentarse solo en una mesa en el otro lado de la cafetería, totalmente alejado de los demás.

—Estás enfadado, ¿verdad? —le dijo el chico, sentándose frente a él con la bandeja del almuerzo.

—No estoy enfadado… —respondió—. Solo decepcionado y frustrado porque no entiendo las cosas y nadie se digna a explicármelas.

TaekHyeon dejó escapar un suspiro profundo de sus labios, como si también estuviera realmente cansado de aquello, algo que le dio esperanzas a DoYum. No había conseguido nada en aquellas dos semanas, no había conseguido absolutamente nada más que sentirse peor y peor con todo aquello, pero probablemente su suerte cambiaría si presionaba un poco al menor para que le dijera algo, aunque no se lo contara todo, aunque simplemente le dijera una pista, con una pista él podría hacer algo más de lo que estaba haciendo y quizás podría incluso comenzar a entenderlo todo.

—Todos sabéis que no soy especialmente listo, pero lo único que hacéis es darme acertijos y es… frustrante… —murmuró—. Sois mis amigos… y me gustaría saber las cosas…

—_Hyung_… —dijo TaekHyeon en ese momento, cortándolo—. La verdad es que esto es algo que a mí me tiene de los nervios desde hace tiempo y quiero que se solucione antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero es que eres muy tonto, de verdad… —el menor soltó todo aquello de corrillo sin darse tiempo a respirar y DoYum se sintió un poco atacado por sus palabras—. De verdad, de verdad que eres muy tonto por no darte cuenta.

—Gracias… —comentó—. Por todos estos ataques gratuitos a mi intelecto…

—Tonto —repitió TaekHyeon, después soltó otro suspiro profundo—. Los demás no querían ayudarte, pero a mí me tienes de los nervios, así que, te voy a decir algo: piensa.

—Sabes que me dejas igual, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó al chico.

—Lo sé, pero no había terminado de hablar —contestó el otro—. Quiero que pienses, que pienses en cómo de diferente tratas a JinSung del resto y que te des cuenta de que no es solo porque lleváis conociéndoos desde la cuna porque a JunSeo lo conoces desde primaria y no lo tratas igual.

Y tras decir aquello, el chico simplemente se enfocó en comerse su comida, dejando a DoYum con su mente dando vueltas a lo que le había dicho. ¿Tratar de forma diferente? Claro, lo trataba algo mejor o era algo más cercano con el chico porque llevaba mucho más tiempo conociéndolo, no había ningún otro motivo detrás de aquello. Aunque TaekHyeon tenía un poco de razón en lo de que llevaba conociendo muchísimos años a JunSeo y a él no lo trataba exactamente de la misma forma… pero era porque no era tan amigo como JinSung, a JinSung lo conocía desde siempre, siempre había estado a su lado y claro que era normal que lo tratara diferente y con JunSeo también se comportaba de otra forma a como se comportaba con el resto de ellos.

El chico quiso volver a preguntarle a TaekHyeon qué era lo que quería decir con aquello, pero antes de hacerlo, captó por el rabillo del ojo cómo JinSung caminaba hacia la salida del comedor, siguiendo a una de las chicas de la clase mientras ésta iba dando pequeños saltitos de alegría, con las mejillas completamente coloradas. DoYum parpadeó un par de veces rápidamente, tratando de asimilar aquella escena mientras en su mente se repetían las palabras que JunSeo le había dicho. Antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía, antes de que se percatara de lo que iba a hacer, su cuerpo se comenzó a mover y el chico se levantó de la silla para seguir a su amigo y a aquella chica porque necesitaba saber qué era lo que iba a suceder entre ellos, porque podía ser que JinSung no estuviera saliendo con nadie, pero eso podía cambiar en aquel instante y que sucediera lo que JunSeo había predicho.

Con aquello en su mente los siguió de la forma más silenciosa que pudo por los pasillos del instituto hasta que éstos se detuvieron en un pasillo que a aquellas horas estaba completamente desierto. DoYum se escondió para que ninguno de los dos lo vieran allí, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente dentro de su pecho y demasiado nervioso, tratando de escuchar la conversación que mantuvieran allí. No obstante, aunque todo estaba en silencio, aunque no había nada que pudiera perturbar la escena, el chico no fue capaz de escuchar lo que JinSung y aquella chica decían porque estaban hablando en un tono muy bajito; tampoco podía ver sus caras porque JinSung estaba de espaldas a él y la chica quedaba completamente tapada por el cuerpo de éste, así que DoYum se sintió completamente inútil.

Los había seguido para ver qué se traían entre manos antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y no sabía exactamente por qué. Era por lo que le había dicho JunSeo, eso sí, porque no quería perder la amistad de JinSung si salía con una chica… pero, ¿y si había malinterpretado el motivo por el cual la chica lo había llevado allí para hablar? ¿Y si no había nada de aquello? ¿Y si DoYum se estaba comiendo la cabeza con algo que no era lo que aparentaba? ¿Y por qué se estaba comiendo la cabeza por ello? JinSung era su amigo, tenía derecho a ser feliz estando con una chica… pero por algún motivo, aquel pensamiento hacía que su corazón se encogiera de dolor, por algún motivo que DoYum no llegaba a comprender…

—Oh —murmuró.

Como si hubiera sido por arte de magia, DoYum finalmente lo entendió todo, finalmente entendió el por qué sus amigos se habían comportado de aquella forma esas semanas, por fin entendió el comportamiento de JinSung con él, por fin entendió su propio comportamiento… y DoYum se quiso dar en la cabeza contra la pared del pasillo, pero prefirió no hacerlo y simplemente se fue del lugar, sumido en sus pensamientos, queriendo confirmar lo que había comprendido.

~~

Observar a sus amigos, observar sobre todo a JinSung, después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que los demás querían que se diera cuenta, hizo que DoYum pudiera confirmar que había dado con la respuesta y con la pregunta que lo habían traído de cabeza las anteriores semanas; no obstante, darse cuenta de ello, no solucionaba realmente el problema porque simplemente de había percatado de que a JinSung le gustaba y que a él le gustaba también su amigo. ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Qué sería de su amistad? ¿Estaban preparados para salir juntos sin poner en peligro lo que tenían ahora?

Encontrar la respuesta a aquello que sus amigos sabían había hecho que DoYum tuviera muchas más preguntas rondando por su cabeza que no sabía cómo podía contestar y se sentía un poco frustrado por ello. No obstante, el chico sabía que solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar, para darle vueltas a todo, para poder saber qué era lo que él quería hacer con respecto a aquello, porque por lo que podía ver, JinSung llevaba algún tiempo interesado en él de una forma que no tenía nada que ver con la amistad y no le había dicho nada todavía, probablemente por el mismo motivo por el cuál DoYum quería pensarse las cosas, por el mismo motivo por el cuál, él no se había dado cuenta de que también sentía algo más por JinSung: su amistad desde hacía tantísimos años.

No obstante, ahora que contaba con toda la información necesaria… DoYum acabaría tomando una decisión, acabaría hablando con JiSung y desearía que, como por arte de magia, todo fuera bien entre ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> —Creo que os he podido frustrar un poquito, porque yo también me he frustrado con DoYum mientras escribía esto, en plan, “DoYumie, leñes, ¿le voy a tener que poner un cartelito de neón en la frente a JinSung en el que diga que le gustas para que te des cuenta?” Así que, sorry, pero lo he hecho con buena fe.  
—Primero de los muchos fanfics que me gustaría seguir escribiendo de estos niños durante el tiempo que estén en activo (y después) porque son lo más bonito de mi vida.


End file.
